dresdenindresdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Yehuda Loew
Current Refresh :1 (7 Base - 6 spent) ;Stress :Physical OO :Mental OOOO :Social OOOO Aspects ;High Concept :Rabbi Loremaster :Moses is the Rabbi of Dresden's Jewish community, approximately 6000 souls in total. The community itself is not without its fractures (primarily between the Traditional and the Reform movements), but the larger problem is the looming spectre of rising anti-semitism. ;Trouble :Besieged Sanctuary :The Dresden Synagogue was built by Gottfried Semper, who also created the opera house. Since before Moses Loew's time as rabbi, it has been a refuge and shelter against threats both mortal and supernatural. In recent times, these threats have been growing, and some say the Ghoul of the Opera has some interest in Semper's other building... ;Growing Up :Prodigal Son of Dresden :Moses Loew was born and raised in Dresden. In his youth he got fed up with the city and left for greener pasture. After many years spent traveling Eastern Europe and the Mediterranean, he finally admitted that he did indeed love his home and returned to assume the position of rabbi. ;Rising Conflict :Aspect ;First Story :"Rabbi Loew's Legacy" :Secrets of the Golem :Moses' ancestors came from Prague, where Judah Loew ben Bezalel created the last Golem in recorded history. The secrets of how to create a clay guardian were thought lost with his death at the hands of his creation. But when an out-of-town warlock and his cronies start attacking the Jewish community and libraries across Dresden, Moses soon realizes the madmen are after Loew's Legacy, the tomes that hold the secret key to the creation of Golem guardians - and they have been in his family's possession all along! A race begins to uncover the ancient secrets before the warlock does... ;Guest-Starring 1 :"Title" :Aspect ;Guest-Starring 2 :"Title" :Aspect Skills ;Great (+4) :Conviction :Discipline ;Good (+3) :Presence :Rapport ;Fair (+2) :Lore :Scholarship :Empathy ;Average (+1) :Resources :Contacts :Athletics :Investigation :Craftmanship Powers & Stunts Powers ;Guide my Hand (-1) :Faith Manages :Given the time to pray for guidance and provided that your goals are pure and your actions are selfless, you may spend a fate point to use your Conviction skill instead of any other skill for one roll. This effect cannot be used for any attacks or maneuvers, but it can be used to bypass other kinds of obstacles. :Spiritual Guidance :You have a semi-conscious awareness of where you are needed most. Usually, this simply means you are guided to the right place at the right time. If the GM agrees that such a circumstance is in effect, you need not spend a fate point to stage a fortuitous arrival. Sometimes this might work in reverse, allowing an ally to show up where you already are. ;Bless this House (-1) :Bless This House :By your very presence in a place, you may increase the strength of its threshold — assuming you have anything to work with (a place without a threshold can’t get one). If your Conviction is higher than the threshold rating of a particular place, the threshold gets a +2 bonus while you are there. Multiple individuals who have this power can stack the effects, making a den of the faithful potentially very safe from supernatural incursion — unless someone’s so foolish as to invite a powerful supernatural creature in. Stunts ;Righteous Indignation (Conviction) :Given cause, no one can deliver a harrowing dressing-down like a person of deep faith. You may use Conviction instead of Intimidation for the Social Attack and Threats trappings. ;Occultist (Lore) :+1 to Lore when dealing with crafting. :Additional +1 when dealing with Constructs such as Golems or Haemunculi. ;The Golem (Companion, 2 stunts) :7 Advances Spent on Quality (x2), Skilled, Stunts (x4) :Good (+3) Might, Endurance :Fair (+2) Fists, Athletics :Average (+1) Intimidate, Alertness :Physical Stress: OOOO :Stunt (Armor:1 against mundane attacks) :Stunt (Weapon:2 against unarmored, Weapon:1 against Armor:1, no Weapon against higher armor) :Stunt (Might +2 for lifting things) :Stunt (When breaking stuff, add two shifts of effect)